


The death of the Great Papyrus

by BlueWithHappiness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Growing Up, Temporary Amnesia, Will tag more as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWithHappiness/pseuds/BlueWithHappiness
Summary: Trying to help him survive, she might end up killing him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, to a different kind of hell.

  
Mie had lived almost all her life on the streets. It had given her plenty of opportunity to view both life and death in all its stages. As with anyone on the streets, she had seen death happen, seen the aftermath, and with her livelihood, she had caused her share of it. Despite this, she could not honestly claim she was entirely desynthesized with it. Especially not murder. Perhaps it was her own barely escapees from it, perhaps it was how it lingered at the corners of her mind, begging, pleading, demanding. Nonetheless, it meant she preferred to arrive once the murder had already happened, and the killer had left.

  
She'd been delayed this time. One of her clients had been reluctant to pay her, and tried to force her to either lower her prices, or hand the wares over for free. Mie had of course not done either. The client might not know it, but Mie worked hard to get those wares. She wasn't going to sell them for a lower price just because a client was facing rough times.

  
Half an hour late, Mie had expected there to be nothing left. Monster dust might be essentially useless, but it sold well nonetheless. Fools were always willing to pay for stupid shit, if you knew how to present it. Well enough that other scavengers would be upon the monster corpse almost before the killer had left. The killer hadn't killed yet, however. Which was more than a little disturbing. 

Mie didn't like watching murders, as a tiny of her felt a little guilty. Guilty that not only didn't she feel any sympathy for the victim, but she had known they would die, where and when, and was looking to profit from it. _Was that it?_ Mie mused as she huddled tighter to the wall of her shadowed hiding place. Was it the guilt that made her so uncomfortable? Perhaps. But Mie was no psychologist. Her subconscious might just dislike the blood splatter upon the killer, for all she knew.

  
The victim was not dead, though. Its body had been reduced to dust, but its head remained. Cracked like an egg, a transparent, lightly orange liquid oozed from various gaps, and it was missing most of its teeth. It looked vaguely like a human skull. It was also talking. Not pleading for its life, or asking God to interfere, like most soon-to-be-murdered did, but telling its soon-to-be-murderer that he could do better, be better, if he just tried.

  
Mie shifted in her hiding place. Princess had told Mie that, long ago. Told her that Mie could go far, and be anyone she wanted to be. Anything she wanted to be. Mie might think Princess to be horribly naive at times, like her stepping down from her throne a few years back to be a civilian dentist, but it didn't mean Princess wasn't right. Mie had gone from a petty pickpocketer and full time beggar, to selling the highest quality of body parts you could get on the black market, outside of harvesting them from live victims. Probably not what Princess had meant, but still.   
The killer had taken over an half an hour to kill this monster. Mie was probably too late, but as she stepped out of her hiding place, Mie couldn't find it within herself to care.

  
\---

  
Five hours later, Mie knocked on a door of a house in the suburbs, a plastic bag filled with dust hanging from her wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> The title a bit misleading, but truthful. At least, if the story ends up as it should, it will be. 
> 
> I'll admit that I haven't written up most of this story, but I'm hoping that by posting this I'll get my butt in gear. 
> 
> I'm sorry, in advance.


End file.
